Randomness: In Four Parts
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: It's couples' night at the Potters. Harry decides to teach his friends a game.
1. Chapter 1

**_LbN: This is what happens when your humble author has insomnia...:)_**

**Randomness in Five Parts**

Ginny sat down next to Harry, putting her legs across his lap. Ron and Hermione were at the Wireless, arguing over which station to listen to.

"Hey you two," Ginny said. "How about we play a game or something? Let's not listen to the Wireless tonight."

"Alright," Ron shrugged.

"What should we play?" Hermione asked from one of the plush chairs.

"I've got a game, but it's kind of…" Harry broke off and made a face.

"Kind of what, mate?" Ron asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Random."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, pulling her feet away from him before he could tickle her.

"What you do is, you think up really funny rhetorical questions, and we all have to give funny answers. Minimal logic involved."

"Wicked," Ron grinned. "Why don't you go first, since it's your game."

"Alright."

Harry took a bite of a Cauldron Cake and thought for a moment. Then, with a smirk, he asked,

"If a cow laughed really hard, would milk come out of its nose?"

The other three went into fits of laughter. When they finally composed themselves, Harry was still grinning.

"Laugh all you want," he said. "One of you has to answer."

"No," Hermione smiled.

"No?"

"No, milk wouldn't come out of its nose. Cottage cheese would; it's warmer inside a cow…"

Harry laughed right along with his friends as Hermione ate a few chips with an air of smug satisfaction.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it :D Reviews are lovely!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_LbN: I'm going to bed...:D Here's one more chapter until tomorrow!_**

**Randomness**

"Alright, Miss Smarty Pants," Harry said, wiping tears of laughter from under his eyes. "You're up next, since you answered."

"Alright," Hermione said, scrunching her nose as she thought. "Okay, here's one: why are there Interstate Highways in Hawaii?"

"Because all the exits you see that are under construction really lead to secret underwater tunnels," Ginny explained. "That's how American superheroes get around. My turn! Okay, if love is blind, why is lingerie so popular?"

"Because men need different textures to signify different parts of the body. We don't use our eyes to begin with," Ron smiled cheekily. "Why are blue candies raspberry flavored?"

"Because no one knows what a smurf tastes like," Harry said, then laughed as Hermione spewed water all over the coffee table, laughing.

"No fair!" Ginny and Ron said together.

"Oh, forgot. Smurfs were a Muggle cartoon. Little blue guys…" Harry explained as Hermione cleaned up. "Er…alright, I got one. Why is it that when you transport something by car, it's called a shipment; but when you transport it by ship, it's called cargo?"

"The people who did it were dyslexic as hell," Hermione deadpanned.

The group began to laugh again as Hermione thought up her next question…

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Review por favor!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_LbN: Hope you like this chapter! Send reviews, por favor!_**

**Randomness**

"Here's one," Hermione said. "What's another word for Thesaurus?"

"Word dinosaur," Harry grinned. "Who decided which order to put the alphabet in?"

"Merlin," Ron answered quickly. "Why are they called apartments when they're all stuck together?"

"Because 'departments' was taken," Ginny nodded. "Do fish get cramps after eating?  
"Only in salt water," Hermione hiccupped. She was working on her fourth glass of wine. "Shouldn't there be a shorter word for monosyllabic?"

"Yes…" Harry nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Randomness**

It was funny how the drunker they all got, the more the world made sense. Ron was currently thinking up a question, having just waxed philosophical on how the moon had to be made of cheddar cheese, rather than Swiss, because it was sometimes orange when it came up at night. Harry looked out the window; the moon was shining directly in it, which meant it was one in the morning. They'd been playing for the past… four hours.

"Mmmkay," Ron slurred. "What…er…how…if you see a heat wave, should you wave back?"

Ginny giggled and slid off the couch.

"It's…er…wossname? Polite," Harry nodded, pleased he'd remembered the correct term. "I think Hermione's…er…passed out…Maybe we should…wait, till next time to play more?"

Ginny giggled again.

"Good 'dea mate," Ron nodded vigorously, spilling beer down his front. "Er…can we…?"

"Stay? Yeah. Night Ron," Harry said as he helped Ginny to her feet.

Ron was already passed out…

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!_**


End file.
